Call for Help
by God'srider
Summary: Who is calling him this early? Ziva needs Tony's help. People are after her and her life is in jeopardy! She only has one person to turn to.....I won't continue it if no one likes it just an idea I had!
1. Chapter 1

**The idea hit me when watching an episode the other day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Tony and Ziva would be together!**

* * *

A repetitive beep sounded through the air of his apartment, Tony peeled his eyes open enough to read his alarm clock. Six in the morning was way too early to be awake, but still his alarm clock mocked him with its annoying reminder that he had to get ready for another day at work.

They had gotten home at nearly three last night and it just didn't seem right that Gibbs would still insist they be at work by seven AM sharp. Slapping the right button, Tony stopped the incessant beep and his eyes drooped shut. He would get up in ten minutes when his second alarm went off.

**_NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS_**

A loud buzz echoed off his night stand, Tony rolled over groaning. No way had it been ten minutes. He was right. His phone was vibrating toward the edge of the stand. Tony squinted at the name glowing on the screen, _Ziva. _Why would she be calling fifty seven minutes before they would be at work?

Deciding it could be important, Tony grabbed the phone before it fell and flipped it open. Yawning, he put the cell phone to his ear, "DiNozzo." His name came out garbled from the yawn and he let his eyes shutter closed as he answered.

The sound of a phone being shuffled to the opposite ear could be heard before Tony heard a response, "Tony, I need your help." Ziva's voice was a mere whisper, but held a slightly frantic note.

At the panic in her voice, Tony bolted out of bed and made his way to his closet in two steps, "Ziva, what's wrong? Where are you? I'll be there in five minutes." His alarm clock did nothing to motivate him, but for Ziva he would do anything for.

A smirk was evident in her voice since he did not even know where she was and he was already promising to be there in five minutes., Ziva couldn't help but let her spirit lift "Pick me up on the corner of N Street northwest and 14th Street. I must destroy this cell phone so do not try to call me back," she paused as a car honked, "I will explain everything when you get here I promise."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Do I need to look for you when I get there?" Tony was dressed and grabbing his keys.

"I will find you."Ziva stopped by an outdoor café's trash, "And Tony?"

He turned in a circle scanning for his NCIS bag, "Yeah?" He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Ziva flipped her phone shut and tossed it in the garbage heading in the direction she had come to make it to the intersection she had just told Tony.

Tony locked his apartment and jogged down the stairs to his car. Before he got in, he attached his glock to his belt and threw his bag in the back.

Peeling out of the parking lot, Tony's heart thumped remembering Ziva's urgent call for help. Although she had tried to mask her fear, Tony had heard the slight tremor in her voice. Her heart was no longer hidden behind walls, but her Mossad days were behind her and she was shaken by something.

Tony could always see past her façade of being cold hearted and emotionless. Now she was done acting and had let her real caring, soft hearted self through.

Changing lanes at almost 90 miles per hour, Tony felt his heart beating against his ribs and his mind was racing with all the possibilities. He had to make it to Ziva before…He didn't even know who he was racing against and that scared him even more, he stepped on the accelerator for a little extra speed.

Tony prayed he would get to her in time so she could explain all of this.

* * *

**REVIEW: Tell me what you think! Should I continue? **

**IF I GET at least 5 POSITIVE REVIEW I will update it! Give me suggestions and all that jazz!!! **

**THANKS FOR READING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters just this story.**

* * *

Gripping the wheel tightly, Tony sped down the street headed for the chosen intersection. Once he reached it, he slowed slightly scanning the sidewalks and storefronts. Although it was cold out, people bustled everywhere. Unable to spot her, he pulled into a parking lot deciding to trust her to find him. He relaxed his hands from his death grip on the wheel and tried to soothe his turning stomach.

A light tap on his passenger side window caused him to turn abruptly at the sound. A tanned face stared at him from between a warm scarf and a big hat covering her head. Tony leaned over the seat unlocking her door and pushed it open. She slid into the seat and went about changing her appearance.

Silently, she unwound the scarf and took off the hat. Gathering her gorgeous dark hair into a pony tail, she put a ball cap over it and pulled her pony tail through. She tugged her jeans off to reveal tight running pants. Tony stared at her, "Uh, Ziva..."

"Yes?" her big brown eyes looked at him innocently.

"Are you going to explain or do you want me to have a heart attack?" Tony frowned at her.

A look of understanding crossed her features, "Right, but first follow my directions. Pull around the corner and into a different parking lot." He did exactly as she said and she continued, "Take my hat, scarf and jeans to the dump with your cell phone. I bought a pre-paid and programmed any numbers we will need. Do not hurry or draw attention to yourself."

Without saying a word, Tony slipped from the car and made his way back to the opposite parking lot with the dumpster. His mind raced, What was going on and when would Ziva tell him about it. She sure did know what she was doing. She was so hot and mysterious about the whole thing, but very professional at the same time. He had only seen this side of her once before and that had been when they were undercover at least three years before.

Turning off his cell phone, Tony dumped it with Ziva's discarded clothes into the garbage and walked back to the car.

He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, "Okay, Ziva I have waited patiently, now spill it."

"Tony, I thought about it and I cannot tell you. It will only put you in danger and I am not willing to do that,"Ziva took in her surroundings in a stealthy sweep and glanced at him hoping he would understand.

"No, no no. You said you would tell me everything so come on," Tony slowed to a stop at a red light.

Ziva frowned, "Tony, I do not want to put you in any danger. I should not have called you in the first place. I have already endangered you enough so just drop me off at the next parking lot and turn around."

Tony sighed and pulled through the intersection, "Ziva if you think I care about being in danger, then you don't know me. I am not going to leave you so go ahead and tell me what is going on because you are not winning this argument."

"Fine, but we need a new car," Ziva smiled over at him.

"But I like this car," Tony smirked back at her. He whipped into a parking lot. Ziva grabbed her bag from the back and Tony grabbed his. They got out. Following Ziva, Tony walked into the store next door behind her.

"Tony, you need to change clothes," Ziva pointed to the men's section, "And buy an extra outfit for later."

"'I'd love to go on a shopping spree too, but we have no money,' _National Treasure_. Good movie." Ziva rolled her eyes and walked to the women's section. About twelve minutes later, they met at the cash register. Tony pulled out his wallet. "I grabbed my emergency cash before I left home so I got this." They changed and walked back to the parking lot.

Ziva casually walked up beside a black Ford fusion and picked the lock. She slid into the driver seat and Tony obediently went to the passenger side. "Ziva won't someone file a stolen car report and they will track the license plate?"

"Not until closing time. This is one of the waitresses of the cafe down the street. She pulled up when we did and I watched her walk to it, plus we will ditch it soon enough anyway." Ziva got on the freeway leading out of state.

"Nice, you think of everything." Tony slid sunglasses on and glanced over at Ziva. She was now in tight fitting black jeans and white shirt with a heavy black coat over. Similarly, Tony was dressed in black jeans with a green shirt and black coat over.

Ziva smirked, "In Mossad, we are trained to think of everything. However, this time I did not and that is why I am in this particular situation."

Tony's palm started sweating and he wiped it on his pant leg. Taking a deep breath, Tony prepared himself to hear Ziva's story. It wouldn't be easy, he was sure of it.

Ziva hid a smile at Tony's worry. He was her best friend and she was thankful he was there for her to call when she needed him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Whipping the car around the traffic circle, Ziva headed to US-1 South and continued driving. She could not believe this was happening. And worst of all she had pulled Tony into it too. No, she could not tell him what was going on. Ziva didn't want Tony in trouble because of her.

Pushing harder on the gas pedal, Ziva swerved lanes, jutting in between traffic. "Tony, I should not have called you. I panicked and needed you, but I should have done this alone. I am a Mossad agent, I am trained for this."

"Zi, you have been an NCIS agent for three years. Maybe your gut told you that you couldn't do it by yourself," Tony studied his partner. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the wheel. Her eyes were dark with worry.

She banged the wheel in frustration, "I should be able to survive on my own."

Tony raised his voice to contradict her, "No Ziva, you shouldn't. That is why we have each other, to help each other survive what life puts us through on the job and off. So stop second guessing your gut and tell me what is going on."

Ziva glanced at Tony out of the corner of her eye and smirked, "Thank you Tony. That was a good perp talk."

"It's pep talk, Zi. We catch perps," Tony rolled his eyes and smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Ziva started talking, "Last night I thought someone was following me so I tried to lose them and drove all around the city until I was satisfied that they were gone. Nothing was out of place at home so I went about my night as usual. At nearly two in the morning something woke me up, so I got my Sig and started creeping around my apartment.

"Something in the kitchen was off so studied it until I realized a small knife was missing from my set. Glancing around, I then noticed that my window was cracked open but as I was looking I saw the reflection of a man dressed in black coming at me with the knife so I spun aiming a kick at his hand. We fought and I managed to win. Then I decided I needed to go so I was going to make my way to a hotel so I got my 'go' bag I still keep ready. When I came out of my bedroom, another man tried to attack me. After I escaped from him, I knew that the men were part of a team and they were trying to take me alive. I left my apartment unseen by the others and got a good look at a few of the other men," Ziva sped through the traffic nervously checking her rear view mirrors for tails.

Tony whistled lightly, "How many in all did you see? Do you have any idea why they are after you?"

"I saw six including the two from my apartment," Ziva paused and checked her mirrors. She looked almost ashamed as she peeked over at Tony.

"Come on, Zi. What is it? Why are they after you?" Tony placed a hand gently on her shoulder for encouragement pushing aside the warmth that spread through him from the contact.

Ziva ignored Tony's hand warming her shoulder and answered, "It could be because I did not exactly finish my mission for them and then I told them I did."

Tony opened his mouth, but for once wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Ziva elaborated so he didn't have to ask, "My dad has not always been the director of Mossad so he had some questionable relationships with outside sources. Occasionally, he would allow these sources to utilize Mossad agents to take care of some of their...problems."

"Okay, so are they bad guys?" Tony frowned.

"Sometimes, I never knew too much about them. I worked with them twice and the first time the group was positive, but the second one seemed to be acting good. Their purpose was more sinister, they wanted to eliminate someone in Lebanon. It was obvious, I was really working for the Hizbollah, but I was not allowed to refuse the mission or ask questions since I was a relatively young operative," Ziva stopped lost in thoughts of the past. She let a sigh of relief escape as she merged onto the I-95 South and weaved through the traffic.

Tony broke the silence dying to know what she hadn't told him yet, "So what happened?"

Ziva smiled a crooked slightly sad smile, "I did not kill the targets." She took a deep breath and blinked slowly, "I could not kill them. It was the President's son and wife. The son was only fifteen and both were good religious people that only wanted to better the country. The son was bound to run for presidency and fix the country. Before the mission, I did some snoopy around and found out the President was a part of Hizbollah and wanted to get rid of his family to ensure the country would remain corrupt. He was a power hungry man and had sent orders to kill his own family. I could not do that."

A low whistle escaped Tony's lips, "That is messed up. You 'did some' snooping around, Snoopy is a cartoon dog. So how did they just now find out, you didn't kill them?"

"I went on the mission and went to the president's house, but instead of taking them and killing them. I took them and then warned them providing safe houses for them to live at until the son was ready to become president. So I am guessing the son has just come forward as a candidate this year and now they know I did not kill them as I said I did and they intend to punish me for that," Ziva tried to release the stress from her shoulders.

"You did the right thing, Zi. That boy could really help the country now and all we have to do is No. 1 keep you alive and No. 2 get all the terrorists related to this out of the way. Piece of cake!," Tony smiled.

Ziva clenched her jaw, "Tony, I am so sorry, I drug you into this."

Tony squeezed her shoulder, "Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness. I would have been mad at you if you hadn't called me. So what's the plan partner?"

"We are going to North Carolina and will hole up there for a while where we will decide how to go about this," Ziva exhaled loudly.

"Stop stressing, my crazy Ninja chick. We can do this," Tony pulled out his laptop and powered it up, "Okay, let's talk strategy."

Ziva smiled fully, "Tony, you are crazy, but do you have any ideas on how to wipe out part of a terrorist organization?"

"I have a few ideas, but first things first. Code names and Mission name!" Tony laughed at Ziva's confused expression, "Ziva, everyone in action movies have code names at some point and we have to name this mission so when it is over we can refer to it without confusion with another mission."

A laugh escaped Ziva and her grip on the wheel relaxed slightly, "Okay, what is your code name?"

"Bond, James Bond! And you can be Evelyn Salt!" Tony smiled widely, "I love a good action movie."

"You do realize, this is real, yes?" Ziva's eyebrows lowered slightly.

Tony whipped around in his seat to look at her, "Of course, but it'll be better if we don't let the reality of the situation evolve into fear cause then what good will we do for Lebanon. So you get to name the mission,"

"Oh, Tony. I have no idea," Ziva squinted her eyes trying to think of something, "Justice Call because we are righting a wrong in the world and I called you to help me."

Tony smiled his full watt smile at her, "Great mission name, Salt!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think, Review please! **


End file.
